The Shield goes to Therapy
by WWEStratusfactionGuranteed2003
Summary: As soon as The Shield turned face, loud pops and chants starts to come their way. Due to the WWE Universe, out of the whole group, Roman is the crowd-favorite. Soon, Roman starts to get a little arrogant, and argues with Seth and Dean after every match. Tired of the arguments, The Shield goes to Dr. April Jeanette Mendez for help. a parody of "Destiny's Child goes to Therapy".


The Shield goes to Therapy

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry, been busy with my English, math, physical science, and art exam, but I'm just glad that it's over and that today was THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOO-HOO! . Anyways this is a parody of one my favorite YouTube videos made by Thisisacommentary, Destiny's Child Goes to Therapy, only this time it's about the shield. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE Superstars & Divas, nor do I own Destiny's Child goes to Therapy.

"So what seems to be the issue, gentlemen?" asked Dr. Mendez (A/N: AJ is the therapist). The most dominate trio to ever step foot inside a ring, known as The Shield, was sitting on a black, leather futon, Seth on the left, Dean on the right and Roman in the middle (A/N: I'm left-handed btw.). "What isn't the issue, Doc, for starters, I put my body on the line every single week, and I'm still everybody's least favorite." said Seth with a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, that's pathetic and all, but Colby, we all paid for this session and we're not here to discuss your No-Slammy Award-ass problems-"said Roman. Seth looked at him with an "I can't believe you just said that" look on his face. "-If you wanna talk about your problems, take the six dollars you made from work and buy your Mexican ass a damn diary. We're here to discuss the issues of the group." Said Roman. Seth shook his head in disbelief. Dean looked at Roman and raised his brow. "Wow, Roman, really?" "That's **KING **Roman to you, David." Said Roman putting the emphasis on king. "It's Dean." "Whatever the fuck it is, it's underrated." said Roman. "You think you're better than us, because you're the breakout star of this group? Me and Dean got plenty recognition, too Ro." said Seth. "Becoming NXT Champion, don't count, dude." Said Roman. "See doc, this is the problem, this arrogant bastard got his head so far up his ass, he can't even smell what he had for breakfast." Dean said while shaking his head. "That's because I'm too busy smelling money, Kupe, motherfucker- "said an annoyed Roman. (A/N: "kupe" is the Samoan word for money.) "If your broke-ass had some money, then you'll know what the hell I'm talking about." Roman said. AJ looked on to the chaos with wide eyes. She could easily handle situation like this, but with those three, she didn't think it would be possible. "You think with all that "kupe" you can at least afford a haircut for you, Rob Trujillo, I mean Roman." said Seth. "George Lopez, a strand of my hair would get a Slammy before you do." Roman said with a death glare. "Come on dude, that's not true, Seth and I could easily get a slammy without you." Said Dean. "Oh really?" said Roman while he raised a brow. "Yeah." Seth and Dean said in usion. "Um, I don't think ya'll can win a slammy by using too much hair dye and get a spray-on tan every week or losing to weak-ass wrestlers." said Roman. "Your Samoan-ass needs to chill." said Seth. "I got you, dude, as soon as you fix that **GAP**, look are we done here?" said Roman while looking at AJ. "What happened to you, roman, I used to be your brother." Said Dean. "No, little boy, you used to be my manager." Said Roman. Dean looked shocked. "WHAT! The Shield was #1 with me, I carried that group." Dean explained. "Dude, you can't even carry a title, who the fuck lied to you." said Roman. "I can't carry a title? I carried the United States title for 351 days." "Which was to be the 3rd longest reign." said Roman. "Let's be honest, I was clearly everybody's favorite." said Seth with a smirk on his face. Roman chuckled and then burst out laughing. "What the fuck is funny?" asked Seth. "I'm just amused at the fact that the joker and a cm punk-wannabe really thought that they were runnin' shit." Roman explained. Before anyone could say a word, Matt Anoa'I, Roman's brother barged in the room. "Fuck That. I was clearly the lead of this trio." said Matt. "…Dude, who are you?" said Roman with a confused look on his face. "Matt Anoa'i." "…Who?" "Your brother." "Oh, the guy Vince hired to clean up after our main events, after you got injured." "You know what, fuck you, I don't need this, because one day, I'm gonna be the biggest superstar in the WWE." "Yeah, you can, if your ass had a career. Why don't you go back to that Honda Civic you pulled up in." said Roman. After hearing those hurtful comments by his brother, matt stormed out of the room. AJ looked at her wrist watch. "Well would look at that, seems like that's all the time we have for today." "HALLEUGUAH! I was beginning to think ya'll weak careers was starting to rub off on me." said Roman. "I have an appointment at 3', anyway." "Hopefully, a hair appointment." Said Seth. "No, Nacho Libre, a dentist appointment, maybe if you'd stop spending your money on blonde hair dye, maybe you can afford one." "So…same time next week?" asked AJ. "Nah, I have to visit Dell Children's Hospital again for Make-a-Wish." said Roman. "Yeah, me too." said Dean. "I said Make-a-Wish, if you were the break-out star of this trio, then you would get to do that." "Roman, you need to tone that ego of yours down." Said Seth. "Heh. Funny I said the same thing to you about that blonde hair dye."

A/N: WOW! I can't even…just WOW! Man, Seth and Dean and Matt got burned. Way to go Roman! Anyway comment and tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
